Talk:Icy Dragon Sword
Golden IDS? Has anyone ever seen a Gold Icy Dragon Sword because i often suspected that if you opened a chest in the area of the icy dragon sword that you might get a Golden Icy Dragon Sword. so i wondered wether anyone has ever got one Since these have become pretty popular, I know there're a couple of solo W/Me builds over on guildwarsguru forums. Would an external link be okay? Normally it's not a thing I'd add to a lowly item article, but since they only seem to drop in that one area, and having an "IDS Farmer" article here would be, well, mostly just ripping off other info.. an external forum link seems a proper addition. --Nunix 14:11, 28 December 2005 (UTC) :IDS only drops from ice imps in the cave. i have 55 monk farm the place for a long time, and never got a IDS from chest. --Our Lady of Health 19:59, 19 February 2007 (PST) Speculation on IDS At the time of this writing The price for IDS's has undergone a gradual decline. They started out at 100k+ and are now routinely selling for 25-30k. The drop rate by the imps seems to have slowed dramatically, however enough are still being found to keep the area popular by farmers. There is rumor that the sword will be discontinued after the 2005 Christmas patch is removed. This rumor has not, to my knowledge, ever been verified. If the IDS is now a permanent fixture in the game then, just as it's brother the FDS, it should under an even more pronounced decline in price and stabilize at some supply-and-demand point. If, however, the IDS is indeed a limited time drop then we should see the price increase to the 100k+ value again, similar to the HoD Energy sword. Until the rumors are resolved, one way or the other, this is all speculation based on what's happened with other items in the past. --Daremo 19:00, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :We don't even know if the sword was 'just added' with the winter changes. I've heard rumors of a "blue fiery dragon sword" long before the IDS became known to all. I think the problem is not many people went into that cave because its not an easy place to fight at. I do not believe it will simply go away when the patch is done. | Chuiu 19:44, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :: Derek's was a fake 06:53, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :It has been confirmed in Lion's Arch by Gaile that the IDS is a permanent addition to the game. She supposedly further stated that they will not be common. My feeling is that they are pretty common now. The price has dropped to 40-45k and it seems that a large number of people seem to have multiple ones to sell. This is like the time the furnace exploded at the boarding house --> roomers are flying everywhere --64.0.131.194 00:18, 31 December 2005 (UTC) didn't take it far enough what do you mean Rainith? 06:52, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :The anon edit de-linked a second linking of "Sword" in the article, but kept a second linking of "Icy", I just de-linked the second (superflous) linking of Icy. --Rainith 11:48, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :: How did that happen O_O I remember changeing Icy Dragon Sword to Icy Dragon Sword going crazy :P 10:19, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Disappearing of the Ice Imps Anynomous contributor added: "The Icy Dragon Sword can only be found as a drop from Ice Imps in the ice caves in the eastern part of Mineral Springs (see map below), before the last mission has been completed. After this, the Ice Imps no longer inhabit the caves." My guess is that the disappearing of the Ice Imps is related to Defend Droknar's Forge, not beating the last mission. I've done IDS farming after having completed all missions, and the imps were still there. Just make sure that no party member has DDF active on the quest log. --Tetris L 09:11, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Core? Why is this in the core sword?—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:20, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Yea why?--Dr.D 06:40, 14 February 2007 (CST) Present Why does Present link to here?--Coloneh 22:03, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :It's no longer explicitly spelled out in that article. The Icy Dragon Sword was first introduced in the game at the same time as the Wintersday additions. In an attempt to link the item to the update, the only line even closely relevant in the Game updates/20051221 was "Gifts that might kill you", so that's where the link was made. It seems clear now that the Icy Dragon Sword was just an undocumented addition unrelated to the event; but that's where it got associated at the time when it was introduced. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:10, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::Oh. thanks.--Coloneh 15:59, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::So is there an Ebon Dragon Sword or something out there waiting to be discovered as our 2006 christmas gift? ;) -- Peej 08:36, 23 January 2007 (CST) Salvaging Hilt The hilt of the FDS is no longer salvageable; does anybody know if the IDS hilt can still be salvaged? Fox Bloodraven 08:25, 28 November 2006 (CST) -- I've tried salvaging (with superior and expert) salvage kits, and no, it is not possible to salvage the hilt. I've removed the note. (I tried this on a gold one, by the way.) Haxor 16:49, 13 June 2007 (CDT) UW drop glitch? I was two man farming UW a few months ago and we got an IDS drop from a coldfire. At the time I didn't know that it apparently only dropped in Mineral Springs. Is this a possible glitch, or have there been other drops like this? Sorry, that sounds a tad bit on the astonishing side-can you provide a picture as proof? Swordfish56 04:22, 16 February 2007 (CST) Icy Dragon Sword Removed? Can anyone confirm or deny the continued drop of the IDS after the 2006 Wintersday event? I've been out to the cave farming and done 5 successful runs without a drop. Is the IDS still in game? FYI that makes it (for me personally) more rare of a drop than the totem axe in the falls, which is a green weapon. It dropped for me after only 3 runs. SOOO how many runs does it take to get to the center of an IDS pop? Jkyarr 15:37, 31 January 2007 (CST) :confirm from a week ago ish — Skuld 15:42, 31 January 2007 (CST) :confirmed this morning, about 5 minutes ago. /excited Auth 03:40, 16 February 2007 (CST) Golden IDS I have just had a gold ids drop from a mandragor in Nightfall, it came complete with a 15>50 inscriptionGrendel 13:14, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Proof? Post a screenshot of the IDS WITH the text that you get when you hover your mouse over it, then I'll believe you. Sora267 18:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::A screenshot of it dropping is also a nice way to back up claims (obviously if you didn't take one at the time this advice is pointless ;¬). RossMM 18:43, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::What area was you in? I'd like to try and see if I can get one to back this up (had no look with the imps). Bezza2k7 18:49, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Screenshot or it didn't happen. Get a shot ingame or whisp me at "Skuld Exuro" and i'll get a tradeshot window for you ;) — Skuld 19:06, 27 February 2007 (CST) :;Lies Do you mean FDS? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:53, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Salvaging Good to know it salvages into iron and steel ingots! I wonder who found that out? :-o -- Jugalator [AB] 13:55, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :either ANet told it or some1 just doesn't like IDSes.... i love em tho :P:P[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 14:28, 16 April 2007 (CDT) u mean they dont like money?. :Or they got a req 13. IMO, these things look terrible, just like the FDS. I'd rather have a long sword than one of these.--Darksyde Never Again 03:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) They always drop with a req. 9. So they couldn't have got a req. 13. Also, how many attempts did it took the person to get some steel ignots from it? =P If he's unlucky it might be 5 IDS. 14:00, 10 January 2008 Elementalist farming I know that there are IDS farming builds, but I want to know if anyone tried to farm them with elementalist. I guess it's possible, but anyone fancy trying it? - — Abedeus 11:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) There's a build at the terrastorm farmer i guess... With obsidian flesh stuff. UnexistNL :I've farmed it with this build or something similar: User_talk:Batno_mercy/Build:E/Me_Terra_Tank#IDS_Farmer Matek 11:47, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Recent farm changes Hi, has anyone tried to farm IDS after introduction of Hard Mode and drops scaling? Is it harder to find now or you just need to take team full of henchmen? -- Matek 09:46, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Just aren't dropping... Gone through like 10 times... not one drop. Same thing here, i went on about 12-13 solo runs and didn't get a single IDS.--Glass 16:56, 8 May 2007 (CDT) The reason is simple. IDSs aren't gold or green, so they are probably affected by the recent loot scaling change. It's a shame, they were expensive enough already... Arshay Duskbrow 23:50, 8 May 2007 (CDT) But the thing is i get a lot of other loot like gold, purple and blue items, trophys itd. it almost fills my entire intervory every time but i never got a single IDS.--Glass 08:24, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Horray last update! Now all IDSs are gold and therefore exempt from loot farming :)--Warior kronos 21:34, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::Were the old IDS back update to be gold as well or are they still blue? (I'm not at home right now, so can't check my warrior.) 72.152.212.38 22:05, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::Old IDS have been upgraded.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 00:17, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::Gold Ids's?!?? Hurrah! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Yeah! Now I have a reason to get Obsidian Flesh and start farming them! — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 04:50, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Grotto swords "In hard mode, it is possible to get IDS drops from ice imps outside of Marhan's Grotto." Really? >.> Proof of any kind, perhaps? --Dragonaxe 22:22, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Seriously, can someone confirm this? This seems way to suspect -Kumdori 01:15, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :I've killed lots there, and haven't gotten anything. I'm removing the note for now. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:39, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::I can also clarify after soloing the imps outside Marhan's Grotto on hardmode that not one single sword dropped after killing around 100 imps. Elpedro05:03, 26 May 2007 (GMT+1) green Now that they are rare, are you still able to upgrade them with some mod?System Of A Guild 04:26, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :If I'm reading the update notes correctly, it only says it's "treated" (in the code) as a rare item (rare = gold, not green), which only affects its drop rate, not its properties. edit: somebody's added that the icy mod is salvageable. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 05:04, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::Thought they meant green^^System Of A Guild 09:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::If the icy mod is salvagable then cant we now make fiery icy dragon swords?Guild44 02:29, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::No~.81.215.13.145 08:23, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: The hilt isn't salvageable, I just tried on a gold IDS. ::::::That and you can't put a hilt on a FDS --Blue.rellik 08:07, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Farming With Assassin Hey, can anyone point me out to any builds that could be used to farm this with an assassin solo coz I want it badly ^_^. I know the build would contain Shadow Form but has anyone actually successfully farmed it using an assassin?86.42.220.61 14:53, 25 July 2007 (CDT) try the underworld solo farming build with assassin i dont see any reason why it wouldnt work. Animated GIF Has anyone considered posting an animated GIF for the IDS? I uploaded one, but not sure how to post it, i was thinking of puting a still image and an animated GIF below it... heres the link to the file, if anyone wants to... post it... Also if anyone thinks the image is too dark or theres anything wrong with it. let me know IDS IN PRESEARING?!?!!?!?! WTF!!!! http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10203690 Read that post... I think he did the GuildHall hack thing. :He said he did. And I quote: "if you really must know there was a widely used bug 18 months ago that allowed access to the guild hall for a few days." --Gimmethegepgun 01:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Farming Is this even worth farming anymore? Because I might make a new build for this :Yeah I'd say still worth 15k+ish at least --Blue.rellik 01:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode Are these actually possible to farm on hard mode? 88.115.239.51 12:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC)Force Outside the Cave Can the Ice Imps that are directly outside the cave drop Icy Dragon Swords?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:24, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :The ones right outside the cave entrance? Yes. They all seem to drop it in my experience. Butterflybangs 22:13, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Mmk. Thank you.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Drop Rate Has there ever been a drop chart thing done on the Ice Cave Ice Imps? By that I mean some people all farming them and recording what drops, and compiling it all, it's been done for ectos and stuff so was wondering if it happened here. Anyone know? Cool Name 17:06, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Farming Builds Does anyone have a recent farming build for these as *Warrior *Assassin *Monk ? Because I don't have an Ele, and all posts that I find with google are either terratank or from way before the armor-stacking update. Also, it would be good if said build can farm regardless if there are avicara(HATE them) or not in front of the cave Many thanks -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 02:04, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I only have one for a dervish :/-- (Talk) ( ) 02:27, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that Anticaster skills like spellbreaker or obsidian flesh would work. Mr IP 03:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::I've tried it just now with shadowform, it worked, but VERY VERY slow (1 Imp/Shadowform, I used firenuking) -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 03:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I leveled my Dervish for farming them, but they don't seem to drop at all, rare as hell now? Why are they still 20p then? -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 22:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I've always found they're not really rare.. They dropped loads for my derv.. =| —♥May♥Wick♥ 12:51, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't say rare the words just a pain to farm therefore the price is still decent. I normally sell em clean for 10k. (71.82.137.61 04:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC)) HoH/Zaishen? Does anyone know if these drop from the chest at the end of the Hall of Heroes or the Zaishen Chest? :Ya know, I don't think they do.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 21:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Neither do I, but everyone says that the HoH/Zaishen Chests drop every item in game. (Forgot to sign above) Blaster 21:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Anyone who says that is wrong. The HoH/Zaishen Chest cannot drop certain items, such as the Zodiac weapons and a number of exclusive dungeon end-chest skins. I believe the IDS can ''only be acquired from the Ice Imps. 22:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I've never heard of an IDS coming from the HoH/zchest. If one did, it would be 100k+100 ecto or something. o.O (T/ ) 00:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Right- I forgot about Zodiac/endgame stuff. -Blaster 01:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) This article needs to be edited to account for the last update...Inscribable IDS were added as a random gift from the trader. I posted a screen link on the Gift discussion page. 16:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) P/C These worth anything anymore?